Run, run, run away
by Fellest
Summary: She may hate him, but Indonesia still needs Australia, even if she has to sit through his stupidity just for a few million dollars. AussiexIndonesia. Just some randomw thing I came up with...


Run, run, run away…

[Aussie x Indonesia]

The two of them sighed, one out of boredom and the other out of angst. Aussie and Indonesia where sitting together – though quite a distance apart – watching America come up with yet _another_ ridicules idea. Indonesia still hadn't gotten over what had happened earlier on in the meeting though.

_She slammed on the desk, rising abruptly. "What in Allah's__i__ name are you talking about? How could you come up with such a ridicules motion?"_

_Aussie, who was standing next to America at the time, smiled to her and said, "I'm sorry Indonesia, but it's just too dangerous at the moment. Until you can get rid of those extremist, we have no choice but to _strongly_ discourage tourism to Indonesia."__ii_

"_But the economic situation! My people will go absolutely broke from it—"__iii_

"_I'll still provide aid to you. It's just…" his expression turned sober, "You can still come over, but I'm busy with my banks as it is."__iv_

_She glared at the two as she returned to her seat._

She sighed, trying to squish the memory now. Guess there's no point arguing; maybe she'll open up diplomatic relations with Papua Ne… Timor Le… Malay… Palestine! He likes her, so she'll just help _him_ out. v

The meeting ended as the nations filed out. As one of the last countries, she sighed, got out of her seat and was about to leave when she stopped. Aussie got up next to her: _How rude, just as I got up,_ she thought as he turned to her.

He gave her the peace sign and said, "Sorry about earlier, no hard feelings, right?"

She glared at him for a moment before sighing and slapping him in the face. She heard him say, as she wondered off, "Oh well, at least it was better then the time she kicked me in the crouch for taking Timor Leste…"vi

Walking down the hall, she was stopped by a pinch to the cheek. "Ow, what the hell…"

When she turned around, she came face to face with a rather creepy looking Papua New Guinea, smiling sweetly, yet in a fake way, at her. She did not cease from pulling at the cheek as she said, "Hello sister, what's up?"

Indonesia's eye twitched as she grabbed the hand and bent it back. "Do that again, and I'll break your hand… again."

"Then keep your God forsaken people OUT OF MY COUNTRY!" the other woman yelled, trying to pull her hand away from Indonesia.vii

They started to bicker as nations began walking around them, trying to not get caught up in the civil war. However, before things could escalate any further, two arms wrapped themselves around Papua New Guinea's waist, pulling her away from Indonesia.

Aussie shouted, "Hey my Fuzzy Wazzy Angelviii, not getting into anymore fights are we?"

She turned to glare at him, but ended up smiling sweetly. "No, of cause not… brother…"

"Good." He placed her back down, "Now go and tell Malaysia that I'll see her at the East Asia Summit next week, okay?"ix

She nodded and left the two. Indonesia glared up at him and said, "I don't need your help, go away…"

He chuckled and pocked her in the cheek. "Oh, you're just mad at me. Give me back Chappell Corbyx and I _might _reconsider the whole terrorist attacks thing—"

She slapped his hand away in anger. "You bastard: how could you think I would do such a thing? You stupid Christians; it's always about you, isn't it? I told you, it was that Al-Qaeda group, not me! Leave me alone ass—"

He wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a chaste kiss. She stood there, frozen with wide eyes as he lightly kneaded her lips. He moved away and smiled, "Hey, I'll give you some more money if you—"

He punched him in the gut. As he staggered back, she stuttered, a blush across her face, "You- why don't just; go pick on Timor Leste for a change: she likes you!"

And she began stomping away. Grabbing his stomach, he raised a hand towards her and said, "I said I was sorry, what more those everyone want. Look I have a new boss…"xi But she was gone.

"Damn woman…" he growled, sitting on the ground.

*****

OMAKE:

He had an arm around her waist again and purred, "Hey why don't you and I go down to the beach later, and do a bit of surfing."xii

She elbowed him in the stomach and hissed, "Go pick on your brother or something…"

_Random End_

Author's Note:

I wrote another story about the South East Countries, and Aussie/New Zealand, and made out Indonesia as kind of a bad guy, but they're not really that bad so I wrote this one. I'm doing a couple of pictures, so I wrote this in the mean time.

i This is because most Indonesian's are Muslim. Apparently, this is the reason why there's a riff between her, Australia and the other Christian countries.

ii Recently, America and Australia discouraged tourist to go to Indonesia because of the Bali bombings in 2002 and 2005.

iii Despite all the aid sent, a lot of Indonesian's live in poverty. It's a lot like in Africa where other nations give money to third world countries, and all of it seems to stop at the higher ups.

iv Indonesia is the largest receiver of financial aid from Australia, getting $462 million dollars from him. Plus, even though Australia is one of the few countries that haven't _properly_ been affected by the recent financial crisis, we're still having problems with our banks. Bastards…

v Yeah, Indonesia doesn't seem to get along too well with the other nations around her. This is mostly due to religious differences they have. Though with Indonesia, it's a completely different story. Plus, Indonesia and Palestine have foreign relations, even though Palestine is a Territory.

vi Some of the tension between Aussie and Indonesia is due to Timor Leste's Independence in 1999. Even though things have dyed down, there is still some problems with the two Timor's.

vii Papua New Guinea boarders one of the islands of Indonesia, sharing the island with Papua and East Papua. Because of religious differences, there is a lot of conflict within the island, causing a lot of people to cross the boarder into Papua New Guinea.

viii Fuzzy Wuzzy Angels was the name that the Australian and English soldiers called the ones from Papua New Guinea, because of their help during the second World War… and because of their fuzzy hair ^_^

ix The East Asia summit is for most (with a few exceptions and two requests) eastern Asia countries, including Australia, New Zealand and India.

x Chappell Corby is this woman, from Queensland Australia, who got snagged by Indonesian officials for carrying in cocaine in her boggy board. She's now sentence to 20 years in jail there, or something. This caused a lot of conflict between Australia and Indonesia. Apparently, there's a lot of people saying that she's an innocent pawn of either her family or the airport baggage people in Australia. It's weird situation…

xi Yeah, Johnny Howard wasn't very diplomatic with the President of Indonesia. Something to do with some sort of problem in the Sydney Airport. It was a rather stupid thing for Aussie's boss to do, though.

xii The only sporting ties Indonesia and Aussie have is either surfing or soccer. Plus, if you were wondering, she was referring to Aussie's brother New Zealand, since the two siblings always pick on each other ^_^


End file.
